A Not So Well-Thought-Out Christmas Plan
by Leii-Leii
Summary: Tsuna had a plan for Christmas Eve. Genfic oneshot.


Little Christmas fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **A Not So Well-Thought-Out Christmas Plan**

* * *

It was Tsuna's first Christmas Eve in the Vongola Mansion. Ever since he and his Guardians moved to Sicily for their training to be the next generation of the Vongola _Famiglia_ , there was little time for breaks and festivities. Well, except for the Christmas holidays — Nono claimed it to be _mandatory_ for everyone to have a needed break.

It was all right for Tsuna. He spent the last few days getting out unattended which he was only able to do because he already memorized his Guardians' schedules by heart. It felt like he was going on a very dangerous mission, sneaking around and generally trying his best to divert everyone's attention away from him.

It did him well, in the end. He was able to get the things he needed without being noticed.

It was almost midnight now. With his goal in mind, Tsuna set out of his bedroom with a bag strapped on his back. He never liked having bodyguards roam around in his part of the mansion with the excuse that his Hyper Intuition would be far more useful to him. It was working in his favor right now as he tiptoed about, trying his best to be silent.

"What the heck are you doing, _dame_ -Tsuna?"

 _Damn. Busted._

"G-Good evening, Reborn!" Tsuna turned around, meeting a teenaged Reborn, looking menacing and unimpressed. "Why are you still awake?"

"I'm awake because a certain someone is sneaking around in his own house. That's not how a Mafia Boss acts, Tsuna."

"I'm not sneaking around!" Tsuna quickly denied the _allegation_ as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just . . . going for a late night snack."

"We had this lesson just a few days ago."

"What lesson —

Tsuna received a swift slap upside his head.

"The reason why almost everyone's out is because of the midnight mass. They are in _Rome_ , dame-Tsuna. You also promised Nono we'll have a feast after they return from the mass, so a late night snack will ruin your appetite."

Tsuna knew all of these. While he and his Guardians were Japanese (most, anyway), and followed Japanese customs, the rest of the _famiglia_ were Italian and followed Italian customs. Nono religiously attended the midnight mass at St. Peter's Basilica which was in Rome, despite their mansion being in Palermo. It was an hour away by plane at least, giving Tsuna plenty of time to fulfill his goal.

Of course that plan was a failure now that Reborn stopped him.

"Why are you even here, Reborn?" Tsuna sulked as he tried his best to hide his disappointment. "I thought you went with _ojiisan_."

"I'm here because a certain someone is sneaking around in his own house —

"Okay I get it," Tsuna frowned. But, hey, maybe his plan wasn't a complete failure just yet. If he told Reborn what he intended to do, then maybe he'd let him do it. Tsuna would rely on the spirit of Christmas or something.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when Nono gets back."

"I'm putting gifts in stockings," Tsuna announced.

"Really," Reborn raised an eyebrow, looking even more unimpressed.

"Yes, really!" Tsuna turned around and showed Reborn his backpack. "I got them all in here!"

"Exchanging gifts is on _L'Epifania_ —

"January sixth yes I know that and Reborn I know you already know that we can also give gifts during Christmas and —

"Tsuna."

"Yes?"

"Shut up. A good Mafia Boss doesn't drone on and on with useless babble."

Tsuna decided to play nice. "At least let me leave gifts for Hayato and the others? I think they'd like it."

Tsuna heard Reborn sigh, before the guy's posture relaxed a little. "Fine, but make it quick. And quiet. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you wake them up with your ineptitude."

"But I'm not — " Tsuna quickly lowered his voice, " — I'm not being loud!"

Reborn smirked. "Oh, and let's ignore that change in volume."

Tsuna was about to make a very, very good retort when his effort was in vain. A loud set of steps were coming from down the hallway they were in, eventually leading to Hayato appearing out of the same direction, looking panic-stricken and confused. Tsuna sighed.

" _J-Jyuudaime_!" Hayato exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders. "Where were you?! I wanted to surprise you with my Christmas greeting so I waited outside your bedroom door. But then I tried to take a peek to see if you're sleeping soundly but you weren't there!"

"Thanks, Hayato . . . " Tsuna mumbled, fighting the urge to hide his face on his hand. "I was about to get a late night snack —

"But we're going to have a feast later when _Kyuudaime_ returns!"

Tsuna glanced at Reborn in a silent plea for help, but Reborn only shook his head and smirked even wider. That bastard.

"Calm down Hayato, and keep your voice low," Tsuna patted the other guy's head, which kind of placated him; Hayato quickly let go of Tsuna's shoulders while looking less frantic. "I trust you to stay quiet, okay?"

Hayato blushed a little bit, a huge grin forming on his face. "You can count on me, Jyuudaime!" he whispered-shouted in that Hayato-esque way.

Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't very well lie to Hayato, he wasn't even a good liar in the first place. Something Reborn always reminded him to be a crucial skill he needed to learn as a Mafia Boss, but that was a topic for another time. For now, Tsuna decided to go on the same route he chose for Reborn, seeing that Hayato wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon. Tsuna opened his eyes. "I'm going to place some gifts in the stockings at the lobby."

"Oh!" Hayato had a look of understanding on his face. "We can still celebrate Christmas like we used to!"

"Yeah, I guess —

"But I didn't get you a gift, Jyuudaime! I already had something in mind for January sixth though!"

"Then you can give it on January six. You're not obligated to give something now, so please don't worry about it," Tsuna smiled.

"I will be forever indebted to you . . . "

Tsuna looked at Reborn again in a silent plea for help, but Reborn wasn't even watching their exchange and was more interested in wiping down his pistol. That evil bastard.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna's heart almost jumped out. Why the heck did his Hyper Intution fail now? He didn't notice Takeshi appear from his side, his head tilted and face looking so curious.

"T-Takeshi, good evening," Tsuna greeted him, hoping that he wouldn't pay attention to the strange group starting to form in the middle of the hallway at midnight.

"Good evening Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed, patting him on the back. "What's with this gathering?"

Tsuna's face fell. Guess Takeshi wasn't playing that innocent card right now, much to Tsuna's demise.

"And what are you doing here, Yamamoto?" Hayato grumbled, crossing his arms. "Go back to sleep!"

"I was going to greet Tsuna a Merry Christmas, but then I saw his bedroom door was wide open and he was nowhere inside."

That was Hayato's guilty face, Tsuna knew it. He figured Hayato left the door open while he ran away in panic to search for him. That was so like Hayato that Tsuna couldn't blame him. Although, maybe Reborn would have different thoughts about it. When Tsuna glanced at his spartan tutor, Reborn was busy looking through his phone. That evil, uncaring bastard.

Tsuna tried to take his chances. "We were just going to have a late night snack —

"Oh? But what about the feast later?" Takeshi asked.

This time, Reborn gazed back at Tsuna and shot him a look that clearly said, "Why do you keep trying that excuse when you know it's not going to work?" Tsuna glared back with his own, "Thanks for nothing, Reborn, you evil, uncaring and sadistic bastard." In typical Reborn fashion, the guy smirked as if he could read minds.

He was in too deep now, Tsuna realized. He couldn't think up of any excuse to tell Takeshi, and it was already obvious Takeshi wasn't in the mood for mind games right now. As was also established, Tsuna sucked at lying even though this potential lie would be for the better good. And here he thought he'd be able to pull this plan off. Damn it all! He might as well tell Takeshi too, since there was still Lambo, Ryohei, Kyouya, Chrome and Mukuro who didn't know about his plan.

"Tsuna-nii, what's in this bag?" Tsuna then felt a huge weight land on his backpack, almost pulling him down on the floor with it.

"Where did you come from, Lambo?!" Tsuna looked behind him to find Lambo leaning on his bag; only ten-years-old and this guy was already as tall as him. Damn it.

" . . . From my bed?" Lambo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Little kids should be sleeping at this hour!" Hayato saved Tsuna from saying the obvious.

Lambo stuck out his tongue at Hayato and rolled his eyes. "It's Christmas, Ahodera! And I'm excited for the feast later! Then I saw Tsuna-nii and his backpack."

"I didn't even notice he was wearing a backpack. Good catch, Lambo!" Takeshi high-fived Lambo who returned it eagerly. Tsuna wanted to cry. His plan was failing _miserably_ and it didn't help that Reborn was standing somewhere in the distance, watching him struggle and possibly recording it on his phone for future blackmail material.

"Is it time for the feast?!" Suddenly, Ryohei's booming voice came from down the hallway. It was at this specific moment that Tsuna knew there was no turning back and fixing all of this.

When Ryohei appeared in front of them, Tsuna decided to try it again for the last time. "I was — we were going for a late night snack —

"I can help you get it, Boss," Chrome's sweet voice followed his. "But you shouldn't eat too much because we have a feast later from Sir Boss."

"In fact, maybe you shouldn't eat now," Ryohei looked serious. "You might ruin your appetite."

But he wasn't even being serious about that, Tsuna wanted to shout out from the rooftops. He was just making an excuse because he didn't want them to know about his plan!

"Can I open your bag, Tsuna-nii? Can I, can I?" Lambo clung from behind him.

"Don't pester _Jyuudaime_ you stupid cow!"

"Ahaha, it probably has important things inside, Lambo!"

"What would you like to eat, Boss? Maybe I can get it for you instead."

"I'm still extremely against the idea of eating before a huge feast!"

"Oh my, what a rowdy bunch," Mukuro's voice sounded from somewhere that Tsuna was pretty sure was inside his head.

Tsuna turned to Reborn in another attempt of a silent plea for help, but the guy was already walking away to leave him to deal with this mess alone. So evil . . .

"Bite . . . all of you . . . to death . . . "

Reborn was evil and scary, but if Tsuna had to think of another person scarier than Reborn, that would be Kyouya, woken up from his sleep then found a bunch of herbivores crowding and being noisy.

At least Tsuna could get away from this mess, he thought bitterly as they all broke and scampered away to evade Kyouya's tonfas.

* * *

Tsuna placed his backpack on the bed and sighed. Maybe he could just give the gifts on January sixth, as was the tradition for Italian Christmas anyway. Oh well, he had to get ready now since Nono was returning anytime soon, and they shouldn't keep him waiting for so long.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up the following morning, he found his bag empty from the corner of his bed. Instead, there was a note placed inside;

 _Thank you for the gifts, Decimo._

Tsuna smiled. Reborn had really shitty handwriting.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas, everyone! This fic was loosely based on a prompt I found on tumblr:_

 _"_ _One partner in the OTP+ tries to dress up as Santa and sneak into the house in the middle of the night with presents, but ends up getting mistaken for an actual home intruder."_

 _Except, you know, there wasn't really a pairing and nobody dressed up as Santa and nobody got mistaken for a home intruder._

 _Disclaimer: I'm also not Italian so the "facts" presented here were only based on my google-fu._

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Did you like my gift, Hayato?"

"What gift, Jyuudaime?"

"Damn it Reborn!"


End file.
